New Years
by EmaMissouri
Summary: Emily takes a drunken Hotch home.....r&r x
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Criminal Minds

New Years

"So you guys ready for the most amazing office party _ever!?_"

Garcia was overly excited at the New Years Eve party. She had spent a lot of time getting everything arranged. At very short notice.

"Yes ma'am" Morgan grinned. He had discovered the perfect date on a night out two days "

"So what about Hotch, did you manage to talk him around?" Rossi asked

"Yes, but it was hard work...he used every excuse in the book, but he eventually agreed, I think mostly to get rid of me" she laughed

"Good...it'll be good for him to get out for the night, have a few drinks and a laugh...maybe" Prentiss smiled

"Hell yeah, we basically have to get a few good drinks in him and he will laugh, or at least crack a smile" Morgan responded with a cheeky look in his eye.

"Yeah he'll be fine. It is new years eve after all, a new year...and a new beginning!" Rossi stated.

They all nodded in agreement with him.

The rest of the team had headed out for the bar. The whole team was there, also the rest of the BAU members. But one person was missing, Hotch.

He stood outside the bar willing himself to go in. Last New Year's Eve, the party got a little exuberant and he really didn't think it was right him 'having fun', after everything that had happened this year. The fact he wasn't going to see the New Year in with his son felt slightly bad too. He, in truth, felt that he should be with him.

But Garcia had pretty much begged him, so he had agreed and if JJ had brought Will along and left Henry at home, then he could do the same, even though there son was barely a year old and probably wouldn't even remember. But he was here and he had promised Garcia he would be, so he headed into the bar.

The time was getting close, Hotch was pretty much slumped in the corner, falling asleep, he was extremely intoxicated, but the guys had made him smile, then with a little hard work on their part he had, had a laugh. He had been laughing a lot. But it seemed to have tired him out and by the looks he was going to miss the count down.

The count down came and went and 2010 was in. They had all exchanged kisses and hugs.

They all sat beside their boss man.

"So..." they all looked at Emily

"I will take him" she accepted her duty and woke him up "Hotch...come on sir I'm going to take you home" he lifted his head to her, then looked at the team

"I missed it didn't I?"

They all laughed and helped Emily get him to her car.

"My car..." he pointed towards his car

"It's okay you can get it tomorrow" Morgan said as he lay him on the back seat.

The team actually had never seen him this drunk before. But it was sort of nice to have seen him having a good time even though he had missed the crucial point of the evening.

Prentiss pulled up outside Hotch's building. Then looked at him wondering how he was going to get him _into_ building!

Hotch sat up, "Home" he reached for the door and managed to pull himself out of the car. Prentiss got out of the car and helped steady him. She pretty much carried him to apartment.

He threw the keys onto the table and collapsed onto the couch.

"I...." he trailed off

"Hotch? You okay?"

"No...I"

"What's up?"

"I didn't get to see the fire works....or get a New Year kiss" he gave her a half smile.

"Oh..." she suddenly felt a little flush; she had become close to Hotch after the Foyet attack and had considered the idea of getting to express her feelings after Hailey was home safe. But things had never turned out that way and now he was telling her he wanted a New Year kiss.

He had noticed she was hadn't responded. He turned and looked at her. His eyes were piercing hers. He stood to face her, he nearly lost balance, but Prentiss grabbed him to steady him.

"I'm sorry if....if... I have made you uneasy" he paused for a second "It's just, you know, err...tradition" he gave her a wide smile. This in turn made her smile. "See that's better....a smile!" he puts arms around her and pulled into a hug a strong hug.

"Hotch...Aaron...your drunk and...."

"So...oh, I get it you don't want to kiss me, I'm the boss and all that...plus I am pretty drunk"

He pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry...for...wow you actually look terrified" he again smiled. Truth was she was terrified, more though that if she kissed him he may remember and regret it tomorrow, then the others would notice when they got back to work. She didn't like the idea of Hotch being 'off' with her.

"Did you get a New Year kiss?" he inquired

"A few..." she blushed

"Was it like this?" he pressed his lips to hers. He felt her take a sharp breath inwards.

He pulled away.

"Well?"

She finally opened her eyes, "It was...err...okay as far as drunken kisses go" he laughed at her statement

"Well, remind me about this and maybe we could try again, with me more....err...you know...sober"

"You might not feel that way in the morning" she looked at the floor, but he never heard her words as he had once again fell to back onto the couch and this time had fallen fast asleep. She moved him onto his side, for safety reasons. Then she headed out of the door.

_I think I love that man, even drunk. Especially drunk_


	2. Chapter 2

New Year's

Nearly a month had gone by since Hotch had kissed Emily. He had deliberated talking to her about it. He was totally out of it that night, but he could remember everything.

Emily was also in turmoil, she was in love with Hotch, she only realised it when she walked into his apartment that day Foyet had attacked him. When she saw that blood she was petrified that he had gone,, when she saw him lying in that hospital bed, she knew then how she felt. So she tried to spend time with him, get to know him better.

But when Hailey died, she didn't think about those feelings anymore. She was happy to be his friend and subordinate. But when he kissed her, she felt them all rush back.

She was avoiding him and she knew he had noticed, but assumed he didn't remember.

She never in a million years ever thought he would feel the same.

Truth was he didn't think he did, he never new she felt that way. But remembering that night, replying it over in his mind, he was starting to notice how much he loved having her around and Jack seemed to like her too. His feelings towards her were being awoken.

But she was being awkward with him. He needed to act. But he wasn't sure how.

While on a tough case in Jacksonville, Florida, Hotch couldn't hold back anymore. His concentration levels were down and all because of he his thoughts about Emily.

The had cracked the case that night, thanks to Garcia, but the jet couldn't get them until morning because of the weather, so they were staying a night a hotel.

He wanted to go and knock on her door and try and talk too her. But he really wasn't sure what to say.

Emily was mindlessly flicking through the channels on the T.V. She was trying her hardest to not think about Hotch, alone, just one level below him.

Hotch had found himself stood at her door. He wanted so badly to knock on it. But something was stopping him, he hadn't felt this before.

Emily nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a light knock on her door. She walked towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Hotch" came a quaint voice from the other side. Why was Hotch at her door? And why he did he sound so nervous? She opened the door with a serious face.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, no, everything's fine" he was standing straight with an unusual expression, one she had never seen before. He seemed nervous. _Oh…please don't tell me he remembers!_

"So what can I do for you?"

Hotch noticed her tapping her hand on the door where she was holding it, she was nervous.

"Hotch?" he realized he was just staring at her.

"I was wondering if…we could talk?"

"Err…Yeah, sure" She motioned him to come in and he walked passed her, then sat at the table. He sat quietly for a moment, trying to make sure he worded everything correctly. He wanted to make sure she understood his feelings while not scaring her, also he didn't want her too dismiss the kiss as a drunk mistake, because he knew she hadn't drank much, if at all, that night.

"Hotch, are you sure everything's okay?"

He looked up at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about New Year"

She was closing up and shutting down.

"You remember that huh?" she wasn't sure what he was going too say, but she had a feeling it was going to be a 'you're a good friend but…' scenario.

"I'm not sure what to say exactly….but…."

She cut him off.

"Hotch seriously, it was New Year and you were drunk, don't worry about it, but I'm glad we are talking about it…." he stood in front of her

"So that's it? We put it down too my drunken state?" he was getting closer to her. She wasn't sure what to say now and he sure as hell didn't either. She went to take a step back and turn around, but Hotch gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

All the pent up emotions came out at once. The kiss got deeper and deeper. Hotch mindlessly pulled at her clothing, she undid his tie, then his shirt.

They moved a few feet to the left and collapsed on the bed, removing the rest of their clothing.

They were totally consumed with each other. He knew he should have took his time, it being their first night together, but he wasn't thinking.

He entered her slowly, but his rhythm got more aggressive the more she gasped or murmured his name. she loved every minute of it though. He could feeling her responding to every stroke he made.

He could feel her climax coming, the tighter she became, the closer he was to letting go.

Her breathing was getting rapid and he could feel her climax surrounding him and finally he allowed himself to let go with her.

They lay next to each other, looking at each other. Hotch brushed a hair from her face.

"What happens now?" she whispered.


End file.
